


The Trials of Running

by mageswagger



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hanzo is v serious about Pokemon Go and McCree is bad at technology, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageswagger/pseuds/mageswagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCree has noticed that his boyfriend is spending more time than usual on his phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trials of Running

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just an excuse to write McHanzo playing Pokemon Go. In other news: this is my first McHanzo and I'm scoping things out for me, so this isn't the best work in the world, but it's just meant to be a cute little thing to encourage silly Pokemon Go headcanons. Enjoy!

Hanzo wasn’t a particularly tech-invested sort of guy. That wasn’t to say he didn’t use it - no, Hanzo kept his tech up to date and running efficiently without fail. He was better with tech than McCree was, if he was honest with himself. Tech didn’t really mesh with the whole rough-n-tumble cowboy aesthetic that ruled most of his life choices. It was Hanzo, actually, that had pressured McCree to finally update his phone (but McCree knew that he’d only said anything at all because Winston was getting tired of dealing with McCree’s awful signal and almost non-existent data plan).

That wasn’t the point though - and McCree, true to self, had to recenter his thoughts on the core idea. Hanzo wasn’t tech-obsessed. So the real question of the hour was, why could his boyfriend not stop staring at his damn phone?

McCree could only take so much time before he cracked. “What on earth is so interestin’ that you can’t stop checkin’ your phone?” he asked as the duo walked through town, cigarillo muffling his question slightly.

The Shimada looked up from his screen and blinked at McCree. He turned his phone to face the other, and McCree squinted as he leaned in to get a good look at the screen.

“That a map?” he asked, looking at the awful anime-looking avatar as it walked in place. A few blue points dotted the map, one purple and surrounded with pink hearts or some shit, and there was some conical tower made of white circles topped with - “Thatta new pokeman game or somethin’?”

“It is Poke _mon_ Go,” Hanzo explained, subtly correcting him. “You...haven’t heard of it?”

“Shit, you know I don’t pay attention,” McCree said. Hanzo gave a small sigh, but there was an amused curl to his lip that told the cowboy he wasn’t really surprised. He held out his hand and McCree raised a brow.

“Give me your phone,” he said. 

Jesse obliged and watched as his partner put in his passcode and went straight to the app store. “You buyin’ somethin’?”

“It’s a free app,” Hanzo explained before hitting download, putting in his itunes password (which McCree didn’t remember telling him ever), and then handing the phone back. “It uses your camera to show you pokemon in the world. You can catch them.”

“How long has this been out?” McCree asked as he watched the game begin to download.

“Two weeks,” Hanzo answered, turning his eyes back to his phone as it gave a buzz. Curious, though some might call it nosey, McCree watched on over Hanzo’s shoulder as he confronted a pokemon of some sort. McCree had never been big into the scene, but he vaguely recognized the flopping orange fish that wiggled about on the screen.

A beep from his own phone stole his attention away and he saw that the game had finished downloading. Hanzo noticed as well and caught Jesse’s arm to tug him over to a bench lining the side of the walkway. McCree dutifully sat as he opened up the game. He decked his avatar out in reds and named himself “hiitsmccree” because “jessemccree” and “mccree” were already taken.

He lifted his phone, looking curiously, and was caught off guard when a small orange critter popped onto the screen. “Whassat?” he asked, nudging Hanzo with his elbow. His boyfriend peered in closely.

“Charmander,” he answered. “Do you want it?”

McCree had no idea. He shrugged. “Why not?”

Hanzo reached over and, upside down, pressed his finger to the ball and flicked it upwards. It soared to the Charmander, knocked it in the head, and the ball began to shake. A few shakes later and it declared itself captured.

“Huh,” McCree observed, flicking curiously through the various buttons. “That’s interestin’.”

The duo sat there for three hours, Hanzo explaining in level tones as he dropped a lure at the poke-stop in front of them and they spun the doohickey in the middle of the pokestop’s logo. Pokemon kept jumping up on his screen life fish jumping for breadcrums, with little ripple effects and everything. Jesse wasn’t really sure what he felt about it either way, but when the sun finally began to turn the sky a muted orange he said: “I’m level 5. That any good?”

“You can choose a team,” Hanzo said, reaching over and poking at the blue colored gym. 

McCree blinked and didn’t read anything that was on the screen before picking the red option. “Team Valor,” he read. 

“I am Team Mystic,” Hanzo said. He poked the gym again and McCree looked curiously at the blue dragon looking thing - a Gyarados, apparently - and then at the trainer. Decked out in blue and named “ryuuhanzo”.

“S’at you?” McCree asked.

“Yes,” Hanzo answered. He was focused on catching another pokemon. McCree looked again at the gym.

“Shit, partner, how long have you been playin’ this game for?” McCree asked. “Didn’t know that CP could get so high.”

“I’ve been playing since its release,” Hanzo answered. His screen turned purple as it registered a new pokemon.

“What level are you?” McCree asked, peering over at the screen.

“...50.”

Jesse whistled. “Shit. And I felt good about bein’ level 5.”

“It is just a number,” Hanzo assuaged. “You will get better.”

Jesse did get better as the week went on, and even got a bit interested in the game. Mostly he played it because Hanzo cared about it, and he loved digging playfully about their apparent team rivalry. Jesse had committed himself to training up a pokemon to beat the monstrously strong Gyarados that kept guard over the nearest gym, but it seemed like every day he went over to try the pokemon was another thousand CP higher than before. It was about as effective as pushin’ a boulder up a mountain.

Before he knew it, he got a little bit attached. His affection for Hanzo influenced how he saw the game, and the duos days out began to include hours of them sitting and catching pokemon together. Hanzo was always willing to help - but the moment McCree began teasing about taking his gym away he went stony. Hanzo took the game seriously - dedicated himself to it, really - and McCree hadn’t seen his lover so passionate about something other than archery.

McCree didn’t understand the tortured expression that would flit across Hanzo’s face whenever he lost a pokemon.

He laid out across the bed, head resting on Hanzo’s lap as the duo let incense take away the work of walking. Hanzo was silent - focused - but still petting through Jesse’s hair as they went un-accosted by pokemon.

A buzz from his phone forced his eyes open. McCree looked at the screen and blinked. “That horse is on fire.”

Hanzo said: “It’s a ponyta.”

In that instant McCree knew. He had to have it. He sat up, disturbing the peace as he tapped on the avatar and entered battle. Hanzo watched curiously over Jesse’s shoulder as he threw the ball and landed a direct hit. The ball shook once, twice, and Jesse felt a hint of excitement - 

The ball burst open. Jesse didn’t think much, about to throw again, when suddenly there was a puff of smoke and the horse suddenly disappeared. McCree paused. “The hell did it go?”

“It ran,” Hanzo said.

“It ran? It can do that?” McCree turned to look at Hanzo, despair bringing a pursed frown to his lips and a furrow to his brow.

“Sometimes pokemon run away if they’re hard to catch.”

McCree felt a little sick to his stomach. He looked to his phone. “...is it gonna come back?”

There was an amused sound to Hanzo’s voice that he ignored. “It might. Sometimes they don’t.”

McCree fell backwards, back into Hanzo’s lap, and stared up at the ceiling. “But I wanted it,” he protested. Hanzo snorted and took up petting his hair again.

“There will be more ponyta,” he said.

“But I wanted that one,” he protested. He groaned, pressing his hands to his face and unthinkingly slapping himself with his phone in the process. He said nothing about it, pride too sore to mention it, and Hanzo kept petting his hair.

“I can’t believe it ran away,” he groaned. “I had it - it was in the damn ball, why didn’t it stay there?”

Hanzo didn’t answer, but McCree didn’t really want him to. He rolled over and groaned against Hanzo’s thigh, despondent.

“Hate pokemon,” he grumbled. Hanzo just chuckled.


End file.
